metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Tikhogornyj
Tikhogornyj (Russian: Тихогорный, "tranquil mountain") was a forested area in Tselinoyarsk through which a river flowed. History Tikhogornyj translates as "tranquil mountain" in Russian, since it was considered to feature the most beautiful riverbank in the region of Groznyj Grad. A waterfall to the north conceals a cave and tunnel that led up to the Soviet fortress. The supposed KGB spy EVA frequently used this cave as a means of contacting her superiors.Hideo Kojima states this in a commentary on the area. During Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake arrived in Tikhogornyj after his encounter with the Cobra Unit's Spirit Medium Soldier, The Sorrow. He traveled to the waterfall and went behind it where he met up with EVA, who gave him back his equipment, which had been taken from him after he was imprisoned in Groznyj Grad. Behind the scenes Tikhogornyj and Tikhogornyj: Behind Waterfall are two areas that feature in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The name is derived from the words tikho (Russian: тихо) and gornyy (Russian: горный), meaning "quiet" or "tranquil," and "mountain," respectively, although the full translation is given as "tranquil mountain ridge" in the English version of the game. Walkthrough Prior to entering Tikhogornyj proper, the player encounters The Sorrow, as Snake makes his way downriver. The area's name is given as "???" in the Start menu. Boss: The Sorrow This is not a regular boss fight. The small fact that the boss starts the fight already dead should clue you in on that. Throughout this experience, all you have to do is essentially walk forward. Since all your enemies in this level are ghosts, you cannot do any damage to them, so don't bother even trying to fight. The Sorrow attempts to kill you in two ways. Firstly, he will call upon the ghosts of everyone you have killed during the course of the game, all of whom will drain some of your health upon physical contact. This is also the case for The Sorrow's ghost. If you have been quite ruthless throughout the course of the game, killing everyone you see, you will find your path through the forest of the dead to be quite a tedious one. On the other hand, if you have killed no one, only the ghosts of The Pain, The Fury, The Fear and The End will appear. In addition, The Sorrow will occasionally fire a blast of ectoplasmic energy at Snake. All you can do is avoid this by shifting direction. Upon reaching the end of the river, you will encounter The Sorrow's corpse. Touch it, and you will lose all your health and appear to die. However, like most other things in this battle, this is not as it seems. You can still enter the item window, so use your Revival Pill to complete the battle. When the next area loads, your reward will be the Spirit camo, which will stop enemies from hearing your footsteps. It will also allow you to absorb stamina by CQC holding enemies. If you cannot bear the thought of wading through the entire river, you can essentially skip the battle by drowning yourself, or by letting The Sorrow and the ghosts kill you Use the Revival Pill to revive yourself and the battle will end. This is the easiest and quickest way to complete the boss fight, but you will not receive the Spirit camouflage in this case. After the encounter with The Sorrow, travel to the waterfall and go behind it where you will meet EVA, who gives you back your equipment. After the cutscenes, follow the cave behind the waterfall to obtain another cardboard box. Ocelot Unit If Snake did not remove the transmitter that was planted into his back by Ocelot after the prison, there will be an Ocelot Unit waiting in ambush for him in this area. This will also lead to an extended version of the cutscenes with EVA where Snake will see her fighting some of them through the waterfall, and another addition where EVA removes the transmitter for him in a particularly suggestive way. Equipment The equipment listed below can be found behind the waterfall: *Mk22 suppressor *M1911A1 suppressor *Disinfectant *Styptic *Bandage *Cardboard Box B Hints & tips If Snake had caught the Tsuchinoko, it can be seen crawling near the waterfall. After EVA gives his equipment back, he can go and catch it again. Since the Tsuchinoko can be seen this time, a mousetrap isn't required to catch it, and can be caught like any other typical animal. The Parrot will be in the same spot as well if Snake choose to catch it while he was fighting The End, but will be on the branch of the tree right next to it. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk